


Klamotten-Kuddelmuddel

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Gen, Humor, Laundry, Living Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brakelmann kann sein Lieblingshemd nicht finden und gibt Adsche die Schuld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klamotten-Kuddelmuddel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Klamotten-Kuddelmuddel op Platt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672308) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> Brakelmann leidet hier immer noch unter seinem Haggnschuss.
> 
> de-Bingo-Prompt "Verloren / Gefunden"

"Sach mal, Adsche, wo is eigentlich mein blaues Hemd?", fragte Brakelmann eines Morgens nach dem Frühstück.

Adsche räumte das Geschirr beiseite. "Woher soll ich das wissen, Brakelmann?"

" _Du_ hast mir doch mein ganzes Ambiente auf'n Kopf gestellt! Seit du hier wohnst, finde ich nix mehr wieder!"

"Ich hab hier nur mal 'n büschen Ordnung geschaffen."

"Du kannst mich mal mit deine Ordnung. Was meinst du denn, warum ich nie geheiratet hab? Damit ich meine Ruhe hab, darum!"

"Tss." Das hatte Adsche alles schon mal gehört. Er warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Geschirrstapel in der Spüle und beschloss, dass da die nächsten paar Tage noch kein Handlungsbedarf bestand.

"Und nu so was", fuhr Brakelmann fort. "Das blaue war mein Lieblingshemd!"

"'N blaues Hemd hab ich hier noch nie gesehen."

"Das karierte. Vielleicht isses ja bei deinen Klamotten."

Adsche war ja einiges gewohnt von Brakelmann, aber nun riss ihm doch langsam der Geduldsfaden. "Du spinnst ja wohl! Immer gibst du mir die Schuld an allem. Ich klau doch nich deine Sachen!"

"Aber du verwechselst sie vielleicht, hast du da mal über nachgedacht?!"

"Wir haben unterschiedliche Größen, Brakelmann, da kann man nix verwechseln! Außer... Nu ja, die Socken, die sehen alle gleich aus. Die teil ich immer einfach so auf."

"Wat?!" Brakelmann verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sind doch eh frisch gewaschen."

"Das is trotzdem ekelig!"

"Wenn dir das nich passt, kannst _du_ ja die Socken sortieren. Ich halt dich da sicher nich von ab!"

Dazu sagte Brakelmann nichts. War ja klar. Er erhob sich mühsam von seinem Stuhl, humpelte hinüber in die Stube und begann, in den Schubladen der Kommode zu wühlen. Das ging natürlich – doch Adsche beim Abwaschen helfen war aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu viel für seinen Fuß.

"Wann hast du das denn überhaupt mal angehabt?" Adsche folgte Brakelmann in die Stube. "Kann mich nich daran erinnern, dass ich dich je mit'm blauen Hemd gesehen hab."

Brakelmann antwortete nicht sofort. Er war bei der untersten Schublade angekommen, da, wo eh nur Bettwäsche drin war. "Im Winter", erklang es schließlich dumpf.

"Und dann braucht du das ausgerechnet jetzt? Du hast doch noch andere Hemden."

Brakelmann murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah Adsche misstrauisch an. Adsche konnte sich schon denken, was als nächstes kam: Brakelmann würde sein Zimmer durchsuchen. Verhindern ließ sich das nicht, nicht wenn Brakelmann diesen Blick hatte, das wusste Adsche. Aber immerhin blieb ihm die Genugtuung, Brakelmann dabei zuzugucken, wie er immer wütender wurde, sich ein paar mal die verletzte Hacke anstieß und trotzdem nichts fand.

* * *

Wochen später hatte Adsche den Vorfall schon fast wieder vergessen. Er hatte ja auch wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich Gedanken um ein entbehrliches Stück Stoff zu machen, und Brakelmann hatte das Schmollen zum Glück nach ein paar Tagen eingestellt. Bis Adsche dann eines Nachmittags in die Stube kam und Brakelmann ein blau-kariertes Hemd trug – das fiel sofort auf, denn er sah damit so anders aus als sonst.

"Haste dein Hemd wiedergefunden", bemerkte Adsche und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

"Jo", sagte Brakelmann.

"Und, wo war's?"

Brakelmann tat, als hätte er nichts gehört.

"Könntest ja wenigstens zugeben, dass du dein Hemd selbst verbummelt hast, Brakelmann."

Brakelmann rang sichtlich mit sich, dann sagte er zum Fernseher: "War im Gästebett. Unterm Bettlaken."

Adsche ließ das einen Moment sacken. "Ach, deswegen lag sich das da immer so ungemütlich in letzter Zeit."

"Eigentlich find ich das auch gar nich so schlimm, dass du hier bist und so Sachen machst." Brakelmann machte eine Armbewegung, die den Blumenstrauß auf dem Tisch und den ordentlich gefalteten Stapel Wäsche auf der Kommode einschloss. Seine Stimme war voller Wärme.

"Ehrlich?"

"Jo. Und wenn ich von jemand anders die Socken anhab, dann nur von dir."

Adsche fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Das war das schönste, das je jemand zu ihm gesagt hatte. "Ich trag auch nur deine Socken", sagte er feierlich, und darauf stießen sie beide an.


End file.
